


Wish

by Irrealis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Hockey Bonds, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Psychic Bond, Stanley Cup Magic, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealis/pseuds/Irrealis
Summary: Olli got drunk and silly on his Cup day.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> A treat for Multifandom Drabble Exchange.

Olli got drunk and silly on his cup day. At the end he took a selfie with the Cup, crooked and washed out by the flash, and sent it to Kris with "wish you were here" on top.

He woke with another person curled around him, breathing the familiar scent until he remembered he shouldn't have this anymore.

"Did you waste your Cup wish on me?" asked Kris.

"It wasn't wasted," said Olli. The Cup only granted the wish you most meant. 

Their bond was gone for the summer, but Olli could almost read Kris's mind anyway. Kris smiled. "Good."


End file.
